


Unoriginal

by SockWantsToDie



Category: Durarara!!, Gorillaz, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Rick and Morty, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockWantsToDie/pseuds/SockWantsToDie
Summary: [Various X Reader] + [Various x Various]Just a collection of oneshots I've written that I don't want to put into individual books.





	1. ❝Hi, how's it going?❞

SQUEEEEEE!! YOU'RE ACTUALLY READING MY BOOK! OKAY, okay. Gotta say be cool. Gotta be as cool as a cucumber.

...Anyway.. eeehh..-Make sure you keep in mind that I write for both boys and girls! And if you want to request something please give me a small bit of a plotline or an idea with the character

I.e:) Bob has a crush on the reader but he won't admit to it until he finds out the reader goes missing. He's the first one to notice and the person who searches the hardest.

Anyway, hope you like it chum!


	2. [Sherlock] Back From The Dead [Sherlock Holmes/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plotline: Sherlock came back, but it seems everyone had moved on. Though, from what he can deduce, no one has completely "moved on" and not everyone has made the right moves to begin to "move on".
> 
> Gender: Female
> 
> Song: N/A
> 
> *** Minor Spoilers Ahead
> 
> A/N: just low-key getting my angey out because I wanna punch Sherlock in the face for playing me like he did. Which is why I'm internally rooting for John to punch him each time he does. Cause like, I knew he wasn't dead but slowly they got me and then it's like bAM OKAY THIS IS STILL A THING and now I'm all SHERLOCK I WANT A FRIGGIN DIVORCE aLSO reeeeEEEE  
> 

His eyes scanned the sidewalk, piercing blue eyes wandering to and fro between both sides of the street. His collar remained flipped up, as he usually had it when he was doing work. But this wasn't a case, no, he was searching for someone specific.

His gaze fixes itself on a particular girl, her hair was now [hair color] and was worn in a hairstyle that appeared to be it's natural state. The slight dead look of it was most likely from years of dying it multiple colors. Her shirt was baggy, a bit too big to be labeled as feminine clothing, which meant that it belonged to the man, most likely the one she was walking with. She wore a belt around a pair of jeans that bunched up the top edges, indicating that she'd lost a lot of weight and had not yet bought new clothing. The smile she wore and the laugh she laughed as she watched and listen to the man beside her talk showed she was interested, comfortable with him, indicating that they had been together for quite some time or had been good friends, but judging by the small ring on her finger, being together was much more likely.

Sherlock flips his coat collar down as the two sit at a bench at a bus station, which also demonstrated that he didn't have a car, which proved a couple theories Sherlock had come up with in the few minutes he'd been watching.

He struts toward the edge of the sidewalk, accidentally bumping into some blind gentleman and taking his protective sunglasses.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He apologizes profously "I didn't mean to."

"It's quite alright." The man says

He waves a hand across his face to prove to Sherlock that he was in fact, blind, just as he'd thought judging by the way he walked and the dog he had with him.

Sherlock makes it to the end of the street, and slips on the glasses. After looking both ways before crossing the street swiftly, doing quite good at not drawing attention to himself, he makes a sharp turn, slows his pace, and begins to let his eyes wander. He examines the buildings, the passing cars and buses, the people, appearing very satisfied with life.

This, goes exactly as he planned it. He managed to catch your attention when he manages to bump into a young bloke, who cusses at him, but nevertheless continues walking after Sherlock profously apologizes.

"Hey! Watch how ya talk to people, you're gonna be like him some day!" You shout

Bingo.

You began approaching him, a gentle smile on your face.

"I'm sorry about that. London can be like that sometimes, but I assure you not all of us are like that." You explain calmly

You extend your [right/left] hand out, as if you needed to give him any more confirmation that it was indeed you.

"It's quite alright, love. I'm very much used to it." He explains "After all, it's something I've grown very familiar with."

Your facial expression drops as he lowers his sunglasses. Your hands fly up to your mouth as tears prick your vision, immediately escaping.

"No." You say "No, no. This is all wrong, you're dead."

Sherlock removes the sunglasses fully and pockets them. The man he already knew from the looks of it, your fiancé begins walking over. He throws an arm around you protectively.

"Excuse me, is there something we need to discuss?" He questions

"I'm afraid not. I've only come to see your lady friend here." Sherlock merely states

"My fiancé?" He asks, clearly trying to correct Sherlock and therefore assert his dominance

"It's been two years." You whisper

"Come again?" Sherlock asks

Of course he already knew your answer, but decided to test the waters a bit. You hold up two fingers, practically shoving them in his face.

"You abandoned Watson, Mrs Hudson, and myself for two years." You scold "We thought you were dead!"

"No way.." Your fiancé whispers "You're that fake detective!"

"I suppose so." He barely shrugs "Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to with-"

He reaches out to grab your hand and drag you off to who knows where, but you jerk away from him. Sherlock stares at you, appearing to be almost surprised at your reaction.

Your fiancé steps between the two of you you step closer to Sherlock in a warning manor. It appears the time that you both had spent was spent well together, because it appeared that you knew each other inside and out, especially when one was about to go ballistic.

Sherlock adjusts the collar of his jacket, his eyes scanning your face.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said no, Sherlock!" You repeat, much more aggressively "You can't just.. just.. fake your death and abandon everyone! You can't disappear for two years without a trace, save for the fleeting thought that you committed suicide because everything you ever said and did was an absolute lie!"

Sherlock continues to scan your face, beginning to circle round your fiancé so he could get closer to you.

"But, I managed to do it." He tells you, clapping his hands "Go on, ask me how."

No time to think. Only time to react.

You leap forward abruptly, throwing yourself at the curly haired man in a fit of pure rage. Sherlock doesn't flinch, but remains in place, his stare showing you that he was already caculating the probable outcome. And by his next expression, he proved to be correct with his ideal end result.

You're caught by your fiancé, who tries to restrain you and yank you back. You claw at the air, letting a string of profanities escape you as you thrust and jerk around in his arms. Sherlock scans the two of you.

"You bloody fucking abandoned us all for two fucking years! You-You just- Don't touch me!" You screech

People are beginning to stare, which is not very good. Sherlock scans the area, caculating an escape route to get off the street. In a flash, he plucks you from Mark's grasp and leads the two of you into an alleyway.

"Hey man, I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing but-"

"It's not a game. Just needed to get off the street. Not everyone can know that I'm alive, you know."

He sets you down onto your feet, watching you pouting like a little child, just as you used to do as a teenager. Perhaps old habits do die hard after all and it seems that he was not the only living proof of it.

Sherlock sharply inhales whilst clasps his hands together and points towards you.

"Now, we don't have much time, but I've come to say that I've come back, and that I have a case we need to solve."

He grabs your wrist and leads you off, away from Mark, who may try to follow you but fails as he disappears into a large crowd.

"Sherlock!" You shout "Sherlock!"

"What? You should be thanking me from how that absolute beast handled you."

"What do you mean by beast?"

Sherlock stops and turns around.

"Don't act like I didn't realize it because you and I both know that I realized it." He snaps "The way he talked to you, held onto you, how protective he became. It's not that hard to spot a controlling man."

You stand there, staring into those piercing blue eyes. You open your mouth, about to ask how he knew but he already figured out your move.

"He wasn't wearing a ring like you were, that ring was most likely stolen from his mother. But that's obvious due to his shabby outfit and scruffy appearance. Which tells that he's financially struggling most likely because he'd lost him job. But, the way he carries himself means he most likely resorted to crime." He explains

"Sherlock-" You try to interrupt

"Something that you most likely didn't realize until after you'd moved in with him, which is based off of how you wear his clothing. He gave you that ring after a fight that involved him doing something in particular because that's usually how domestic issues play out."

"Sherlock-" You interrupt

"The weight you've lost which is told by your jeans is most likely because of how he's begun to control how you eat, only giving you small portions so you'd begin to lose weight. But that's only because I know how much you love eating food, and no that's not me calling you fat it's simply explaining my observances of you."

"Sher-" You try again

"Also, the way that you on reflex screamed at him not to touch you once he grabbed you and yanked you away shows that he does such things often. Proving that he is controlling and not afraid to take over situations. Though, to most, you appear to be a happy giggly lucky couple, though there is a dark underbelly that most don't see."

"Sherlock!" You interrupt

With tears once again pricking your eyes, you throw your arms around his neck and pull him into a hug. Even going far enough as to peck his cheek.

"Welcome back, you bastard." You tell him

Sherlock freezes for a moment. Hesitating before wrapping his arms around your smaller frame.

"It's good to be back." He tells you

Sherlock abruptly stands up and pushes you off, grunting quietly as he adjusts his coat.

"Now then, off to find Watson!" He proclaims

"I guess." You shrug

"That's elementary, when I met you 3 years ago you were roughly barely 18 years of age. And your birthday is [birth date], which proves to me that you're now 21."

"Did you wait or something?" You joke

"Of course not." He waves you off "I have things to do."

"Still the same old asshole Sherlock, huh?" You joke

"You really should change up that language of yours." He insists

"It keeps you interested, doesn't it?"

"Only a little." He replies, prompting a laugh from you


	3. [Rick & Morty] Abandon Me [Rick Sanchez/Reader/Morty Smith]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plotline: Seems that Rick and Morty need to pick up and leave again. But do they really need to?
> 
> Gender: Not specified
> 
> Song: RUDE - Eternal Youth
> 
> A/N: fINaLLY BACK FROM MY WRITING HIATUS. WOOOO!! Only took forever, amiright? Anyway here. Sorry this isn't the best.

I quietly stare at the older man standing before me in pure disbelief.

"So you're just gonna.." I trail off, taking a moment to gulp "Leave again?"

"Uh, yeah." He replies nonchalantly "I'm pretty sure that's what I just said."

Morty rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, unsure of what to really do or say. He'd never had a [First Name] approach him in any of the other dimensions he'd been in.

"We do it all the time, I guess." He tells me

"That doesn't make it any better." I argue softly

Tears prick my eyes as I turn to look away. I was still new to the whole 'multiple dimensions and timelines' concept. But I had enough of a grasp of it to know that they probably wouldn't come back ever again.

"Aw geez, [First Name].. do-don't cry." Morty says

"Seriously, please don't." Rick adds

Rick glances over to me as Morty walks over. He awkwardly slips an arm around my shoulder, hunching over to my level. Even though he probably knew it was useless to console me, it was nice that he still tried.

"I-it'll be alright." He tells me

"So I'm never gonna see you guys again?" I ask

"Yeah, pretty much." Rick shrugs

"Rick!" Morty exclaims

"What? Y-You want me to lie to them?" Rick questions "Say something like "Oh don't worry we'll be back soon." or something corny and cheesy like that?"

"No Rick, I just- have a little respect man."

"Sure Morty. Let-Let's sugar coat things until we give people -uuurp- diabetes." Rick continues

He takes out his portal gun and begins fidgeting with the settings. Morty sighs and turns back to focus on me, who was already a sad mess.

"[First Name] listen I-"

"No, Morty. It's fine." I say "You guys do this all the time."

"Damn right we do." Rick chimes

"But do me a favor." I begin

"Wh-Whats that?" Morty questions

"The next dimension you go to," I swallow "If you see me, go up and say hi, okay?"

Morty gives me a sad smile.

"Of course." He tells me

"Alright Morty, let's go. We don't have a lot of time here." Rick comments

"Sure, Rick." Morty gives a small sigh

He leaves my side, his hand being removed from my shoulders as he walks away. Rick fires the portal gun and a portal appears on the ground. Morty waves me goodbye one last time before jumping in. Rick turns to me.

"In all seriousness, you're-You're a good kid [First Name]." He says

"I'll see you around." He waves

"Bye Rick." I tell him "Thanks for letting me adventure with you guys."

"Anytime." He says

Despite how he rolled his eyes, I knew he meant it deep down.

But with that, they were gone.

And I was alone again.


	4. [It 2017] Better [Belch Huggins/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plotline: After getting stood up and dumped by your jock douchebag of a boyfriend, you're left to walk home in the pouring rain. For whatever reason, the Bowers boys just happened to be driving along, harassing pretty girls like usual.
> 
> Gender: Female
> 
> Song: Lil Peep - Teen Romance
> 
> A/N: ayy it's ya boi back at cha with a poorly written oneshot. Not sure what I wanna do for the next chapter of Bipolar so here have some messily put together fluff with Belchy boi. Probably gonna edit this some point in the future though, so look forward to this not sucking

I stand underneath the tree, watching as the raindrops pour down around the park. It was actually really pretty out, and I would've appreciated it a lot more if I didn't get the urge to compulsively glance at my watch every few minutes.

11:57

I lean back against the tree and slide down onto the grass, not really caring anymore if it was wet since my feet were starting to hurt from standing so long. My phone goes off and I almost instantaneously pull it out. It was a notification from Brandon. I smile, figuring he was just gonna tell me he was running late and would be here shortly.

But I was wrong.

'Hey, I don't think we're working out and I kinda think Greta Bowie and I have a thing going, so I'm gonna go after her.'

'Also if you could lose my number I'd appreciate it.' it read

I feel my heart cracking in my chest as tears flood my vision. I throw my phone over into the rain in a fit but quickly realize my actions. I sprint out, almost slipping a few times on the drenched grass. I grab my phone and pick it up, checking to see if it was still working.

It was

I wipe it off on my shirt and pocket it before making the split-second decision to start walking home. I try to just up + ignore the ache in my feet as I start shuffling onto the sidewalk and out of the park.

I make a harsh turn down the corner and wipe the oncoming tears off my face. I sniffle quietly whilst walking down the overall quiet street ahead of me. I mentally insult myself as I trudge along, which only makes the crying worsen. Thing is, rain pretty much masks all of that.

A short array of car honks suddenly breaks the general quiet. I pivot around on my heel, and watch as that dammed red Trans-Am pulls up alongside me. Henry Bowers rolls down his window, a smug smirk on his face as he eyes me up and down obnoxiously.

"Hey toots, where ya headed to?"

I loosely cross my arms over my chest and turn my gaze to the ground.

"Home." I reply shortly

"Well ya want a ride, sweetheart?" Patrick suddenly pipes up as he rolls his window down "I don't garentee we're thinkin' the same thing but I'm sure we'll both enjoy it."

I wince in disgust at his words as my eyes water more, causing the hot tears to pour even more down my face. Thankfully, I was pretty much drenched so nobody was bound to notice.

"So, you want a ride or what, toots?" Henry asks, getting slightly impatient

With no self respect left within my being and without a second thought, I approach the vehicle. A couple whistles come from Belch and Patrick as I open the door on Patrick's side. He cheekily pats his lap and I cringe, instead just climbing over him so I could sit between a visibly uncomfortable Victor and a predator-faced Patrick. He shuts the door and Belch pulls away from the curve.

The car ride is pretty quiet, save for my constant sniffling and gentle hiccuping that I try to hide, and fail at doing. Seems the boys weren't sure what to do with themselves. Probably haven't ever gotten this far.

I lay back against the seat and stare out of Vic's window, mostly so I can focus on something else other than Patrick staring holes through my soul.

I sniffle a bit too loud and Victor suddenly turns to look at me, facial expression changing from his usual blank slate to one of irritation.

"What's got you so sniffly?" He scoffs "Boyfriend leave you for some better pussy or something?"

My heart brakes a little more as my thoughts return to Brandon, who had been standing me up and ghosting me for almost a month now.

"No." I whisper out

"Aw, you struck a nerve, Vicky." Patrick chimes

Patrick slips a lanky arm around me and pulls me close enough to be pressed against his side.

"Don't call me that, Cockstetter." Vic hisses bitterly

Patrick scoffs, his actions almost mirroring Victor's as he leans down to lick the shell of my ear. I shrivel up due to discomfort as Henry turns around in his seat.

"Hey, don't hog her."

"Come back here and get some then." Patrick chuckles

Henry rolls his eyes, annoyed at Patrick's little game. He was about to reach back to grab me away from Patrick when Belch suddenly swerves to the right and abruptly parks.

"We're here." He tells everyone gruffly

Victor was the first to get out of the car, not caring what the destination was apparently. I look up at the small neon sign of the diner and smile, but that drops once I realize this is the Bowers Gang, and they probably won't let me have any burgers or anything unless I pay for them, and my wallet was still at home.

Henry claps his hands together and actually cracks a small grin. He unbuckles his seatbelt and turns to me, his smile dropping.

"I'm not finished with you." He tells me

I shudder in discomfort at his words as Henry climbs out of the car. I glance up into the mirror, noticing Belch, who was staring holes into a grinning Patrick's eyes.

"If you wanted her to yourself you could've mentioned it." He tells him

"Not interested. Get out of my car." Belch demands

Patrick unhooks his seatbelt and leans over to lick my cheek which causes me to jerk away. He goes into a minor laughing fit as he slides out of the car. Grossed out, I wipe my cheek off vigorously on my shirt. I watch as Belch quietly gets out of the Trans-Am and rounds it to open the door on my side. He stands there, looking around at the cloudy area that was Derry as raindrops fall over him. It takes a minute of processing but I climb out of the car, quietly mumbling a thank you to him for the gesture.

"Its nothing. My mom just taught me better." He tells you "Anyways, sorry about the guys."

Belch walks with me onto the sidewalk and down it. He raises his hand off and counts the other three off on his fingers as we walk.

"Vic isn't a people person, Patrick is just really socially awkward, and Henry is pretty nice when he wants to be, just thinks with his dick a lot."

I laugh a bit at that notion but pause when I feel something draped over my shoulders. I glance over to my left shoulder, noticing his leather jacket around me.

"I'm not drenched from walking around in the rain." He shrugs

Belch turns down the short walkway leading into a small diner. He pushes the door open as walks inside, holding it open behind him so I could get in.

"Speaking of which, why were you walking around?" He mentions

I open my mouth, about to answer when an arm is slung around me again.

"Have fun sweetheart?" He asks with a snicker

"Patrick! Get over here and order!" Henry suddenly calls halfway across the diner

I watch as a couple people give him dirty looks, but he doesn't even seem to notice. Patrick leaves my side once again. I glance over at Belch as if to ask "socially awkward, huh?". And he just shrugs at me. He just guides me over to the booth and sits me down between Vic and him. Victor seemed buried in his menu, avoiding conversation, whilst Patrick was harassing and annoying Henry with spoon cannons and chewed up pieces of straw wrap, Belch seemed to be calming Henry down while I just sat there and put my attention into the menu.

"You're welcome to actually order."

I turn to Belch who was already looking over at me. His face was hidden behind his menu as he whispered over to me, his voice being masked by Henry and Patrick arguing.

"Oh, uh, okay."

"Also, its [First Name], right?"

"Yeah, it is, why?"

"Well, I know this isn't ideal and semi random..." He begins before finishing "But do you wanna go driving around tomorrow?"

My eyes widen at the sudden gesture, and despite my shock and surprise, I agree.

"I-I guess so."

"Cool."

"Get a room already." Victor scoffs

Hoo boy what have I gotten myself into.


	5. [It 2017] Just One [Bowers Gang/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plotline: I wanted them to leave us alone, so, why not make a deal with the devil to make it happen?
> 
> Gender: Female
> 
> Song: N/A
> 
> A/N: hi yes it's around 5:45 in the morning and I have not slept since yesterday so here have a Oneshot.

"So, this is the Barrens, huh?" You ask, looking around

Stan nods at me with a smile.

"Pretty great isn't it?"

"Not as great as your mom!" Richie exclaims

He extends his hand upward for a high five from Bill, who turns away from the gesture, shaking his head. You quietly laugh at this, rolling your eyes.

"Well, look what we have here." A familiar voice comes from behind your group

You turn around alongside the others, and stare wide eyes at none other than the Bowers Gang leader, Henry. Your attention on him draws your attention away from the other three, Victor, Patrick, and Belch, who grab each one of your friends and drag them over to Henry. You honestly couldn't believe your eyes.

"Hey! Stop!" You yell at them

"Or what?" Patrick challenges

You clench your fists weakly.

"That's what I thought." He chimes

"Leave them alone!" You exclaim, before shouting without thinking "If you leave them alone I can do something for you!"

"Something, huh?" Henry repeats, as if testing out the words

"Well sweetheart, why don't we make a deal?" Patrick suggests

I stay standing still, tensing up a bit at his words. I drop my arms to my sides to stare at him, confused. In reality, deals with Patrick were like deals with the Devil, real card game type shit.

"What kind of deal?" I inquire, obviously suspicious

Patrick releases Richie's hair, prompting him faceplant into mud. The other losers cringe at this, but watch anxiously as Patrick stalks his way over to me. I take a step back, but stop myself from taking anymore, since I had to be strong for my friends. I glare into his greedy green eyes with as much bravery as I could muster up within me. Patrick stuffs his hands into his jeans pockets as he hunches over to be closer to my height. He grins mischievously at me, his eyes twinkling and sparkling with evil.

"How about, you give me a little kiss and I'll let your friends go." Patrick drawls

I couldn't see it, but I could sure as hell feel the pink that spread across my face.

"Hockstetter," Henry begins

Patrick turns to his buddy in an almost lazy manor.

"Don't leave the rest of us outta your deal." He remarks, a grin spreading across his face

"[First Name], you don't have to!" Beverly exclaims

"Y-y-Yeah, we'll be f-f-fine!" Bill protests "Th-This is like an a-a-av-average day f-for us!"

"Shut up!" Henry shouts, silencing everyone

I turn my eyes to the ground and clench my fists tighter than before. This wasn't fair at all. But, that is their dynamic, ganging up on helpless kids for their own amusement.

"Well," Patrick chimes "Are you gonna-"

I swiftly stand up on my toes and press my lips against his for a split second. Patrick straightens up, a light tint on his cheeks as he chuckles. The Bowers Boys collectively whistle at it, which causes my face to turn even redder.

"That was so boring, doll." Patrick prods "Can't you do any better?"

Stubbornly, I shake my head at him.

"Oh, you can't, huh?" Patrick snickers "Why? Don't tell me it was your first kiss."

I turn my head away, unintentionally confirming his teasing words. Patrick whistles cockily at this.

"Well isn't that something." He chirps

He steps off to the side of me, almost as if he was holding a door open for me. He hovers over me so much that I can feel his breath on my neck.

"I wonder what else I could take from ya." He whispers darkly

"Can ya move it along? I'm gonna be an old ass fuckin' man by the time you get your ass in gear." Henry huffs impatiently

Uncomfortably, I shuffle away from Patrick, only to have him push me towards Belch, who stands there just smirking at me. He uncrosses his arms and instead uses them to bring me closer to him. I wince as the feeling of my body pressed against his, but other than that I don't have much time to reach when his lips are pressed against mine. I reach up with one hand to cup his cheek for balance. He licks my bottom lip, asking for enterance, and I immeduately pull away.

However, before I have could suck in a much-needed breath, another pair of lips touch mine. My eyes widen as Victor's closes. This, though, it prompts me to try and play catch-up as I let mine flutter closed. He was a lot gentler than Belch, but not by much. Victor bites my bottom lip gently so he could pull away from me with it between his teeth. He releases it with a small snicker. Before passing me off to the last Bowers Gang boy, Henry himself.

Henry practically yanked me away from Victor, who carelessly passed me off to him simultaneously, in an impatient manor. He didn't even waste a minute before quickly crushing his lips against mine, not being gentle at all. I pull away for air a couple times, only to be brought back into the heated kiss. He licks my bottom lip just like Belch had done and I push myself away from him with all the strength I can muster. I land on my butt in front of them and sit there, wiping the germs off of my mouth.

"There!" I tell them "Now can you leave us alone?"

"Hmm.. I'm not sure, sweetheart." Patrick drawls "We might need a little more convincing."

My eyes widen as the boys all collectively laugh and cackle at Patrick's words.

"Not now, of course," He continues

"But everytime we ask, you gotta give us a kiss. And in return, we'll leave your little loser friends alone." Henry jumps in with a grin

"That wasn't part of the deal!" I whine

"Deals change, sweetheart."

I once again avert my eyes to the ground below.

"See ya around, sugarlips." Henry cackles

I facepalm myself as the others come rushing over to me to stand me up and say their pieces.

What have I done?


	6. [Gorillaz] Nobody [2D/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plotline: He's been gone far too long, and although the pain dulls after time, its still present and still there, as a scar.
> 
> Gender: Unspecified
> 
> Song: Halsey - Colors
> 
> A/N: Nobody asked for angst but here you go anyway
> 
> Trigger Warnings: depression, self doubt

You were honestly happy for him, he'd gone off to do something with himself, something great, whilst you had stayed here, stayed locally. Mostly working late shifts at that ratty old gas station on the outskirts of town.

You were honestly happy for him, he'd gone off to do something with himself, something great, whilst you had stayed here, stayed locally. Mostly working late shifts at that ratty old gas station on the outskirts of town.

You quietly restock some cheap beer brand in the back, rhymetically taking it out of the box and placing it into the slots. You hummed one of the songs he'd written in a dull and broken tone. The song only being interrupted by the ringing of the front door. You straighten your back and round the box, walking through the door and down one of the aisles to behind the counter. You wait patiently for the stranger to grab their items and pay.

You subconsciously tap on the counter, and rub one of your tired eyes with your fist.

You notice someone walking out of the aisles in your peripheral, and turn to glance at them, your eyes immediately widening. He stops in front of the counter and places his things on it.

"Stuart?" You ask, your voice cracking from shock

He looks up from where he'd been focusing on his wallet.

"Oh, uh, hi, I suppose ya want an autograph?" He tells you

Your heart sinks a bit at this, he didn't recognize you. But hey, sometimes you didnt even recognize you.

"Stuart, its me. [First Name]?"

Dark eyes widen briefly, before a smile creeps onto his face.

"[First Name]? God, its been so long!" He chirps in respond, before looking around at your face "Ya look like shit, wot 'appened?"

"Oh," you chuckle softly in a bashful manor whilst rubbing the back of your neck self-consciously "I work a lot of late shifts."

"Sounds awful." He tells you

"Yeah, but hey, at least I can afford rent." You shrug

"I guess so."

The bell rings again and a green man enters.

"C'mon Dents, we dont got all day for you to flirt with cashiers! Just give 'er some vip pass or somethin, and get on with it! We have work ta do!" Murdoc exclaims

2D shrinks a bit where he stood, flinching slightly.

"Sure, Murdoc." He replies almost miserably

The bassist storms back outside into the night, which allows you to turn your full attention back to 2D. He grabs some random cash as you begin ringing up his things. He places it on the counter as you hand him a bag and ring him up. He hurriedly grabs his change and stuffs it in his pocket.

"It was nice seeing you again." You tell him

"You too, [First Name], I wish we coulda kept contact." He replies a bit sadly

"Yeah, me too."

2D perks up suddenly and reaches into his other pocket, pulling out a rectangle of paper. He hands it to you.

"You should come see us live, we could talk later after I preform, maybe catch up." He explains

You give him a weak smile and take the ticket, shyly smacking it on your palm.

"Sure." You nod with a soft smile

He waves you goodbye and leaves just like that. You glance down at the ticket in your hands, taking in its details. It was a VIP ticket, had a barcode you could scan so it would be in your phone. You swallow a forming lump in your throat before gently dropping it into the trash.

You were never gonna be somebody. Best not ruin what you have.


	7. [It 2017] The Fridge [Henry Bowers/Greta Bowie] (Platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: @.henrybcwer (on Tumblr)
> 
> Plotline: just fridges and stuff, ya know?
> 
> Song: N/A

"Are you fucking serious?" She questions

"Yes I'm fucking serious." Henry replies sharply

"Well," Greta begins

She reaches over to the handle and pulls the door open, holding it there as she rests her chin on top of it. She gestures inside, Henry's eyes following her hand.

"Yes, the light turns off when you close the door, dingus." She explains shortly

Henry hunches over and leans into the fridge, ignoring the minor cold that graces his face as he taps the lightbulb suspiciously. Greta has to cover her mouth to hold back the laughter that was begging to explode out of her.

Henry, however, stays quiet as he focuses on it. With a sudden shrug, he moves out of the fridge and straightens up.

"So.. The light really turns off when you close the door?" Henry questions, suspiciously

"Yeah," Greta replies

Henry steps away from it, allowing Greta to close the door. She dusts her hands off dramatically as if she was just doing something big. As she turns to step away though, Henry grasps the handle and re-opens the door. He peaks around the corner of it, staring into the light filled room of food as he slowly re-closes the door at a turtles pace, trying to watch as the light turns off.

Greta lets out a small chuckle after having turned around. Henry straightens up once more and looks at her with a frown.

"It doesnt look like it turns off." Henry states

Greta rolls her eyes and grabs the handle, opening the door harsh enough for the various condiments to shake upon stopping. She rounds the door and reaches over to the light, pressing a small switch that shuts the light off. 

"See?" She tells him with a smile

Henry's eyes widen and his mouth gapes open, to him, this seemed to be the equivalent of discovering dinosaur bones in his back yard. Greta finally bursts into laughter, her hands going to her knees to hold herself up. Upon doing this, the light comes back on. Henry swiftly darts over, shoving Greta aside as he presses the switch over and over again.

"Holy shit," he says "Holy shit,"

Gretas knees give out and she collapses to the floor, rolling around in tears as she howls with laughter.

"This is fucking amazing." Henry continues, starting to laugh a bit himself

Soon enough, Henry couldn't even press the switch anymore because he couldn't stop laughing.


	8. [It 2017] Richie Toizer/Eddie Kaspbrak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: @.sunsetoizer @.fuckboykaspbrak @.streddiesworld (on Tumblr)
> 
> Plotline: Its a wedding! Sorta,,
> 
> Song: N/A

Ben and Bill stood up front, one taking off Richie's glasses while the other put a blindfold on Eddie.

"Why did we come to this again?" Mike questions jokingly

"I'm not sure." Beverly answers

"Alright guys, the first one to make it to the alter and say their vows wins." Ben explains

Bill nods to Ben and the two make their way to their seats as Beverly tells the two boys "Go." And they start off, stumbling around, tripping, falling, and bumping into things. Their both extend their arms out, trying to feel for objects in front of them.

Eddie begins to walk around in circles in the opposite end of the church from where the alter is.

"Am I there yet?" Eddie calls

"Not even close" His friends chorus in unison

Meanwhile, Richie stumbles into one of the rows, managing to trip over his grandmother's feet.

"i'M GONNA WIN YOU FUCKING LOSER" Richie exclaims in a cocky manor

"IF I LOSE THIS WEDDING IS CANCELLED" Eddie exclaims

Ben takes out a camera from his pocket and turns it on, beginning to record the entire ordeal.

"They really were made for each other" Ben comments

"You're telling me." Beverly replies with a playful eyeroll

Richie manages to wander out of the building as Eddie walks into a wall. He stumbles around the garden, tripping over bushes and flowers.

Richie was growing more impatient and antsy as time went on, and he eventually decided to just start his vows.

"Okay, fuck it- EDWARD KASPBRAK YOU ARE-" Richie trips over a bush "THE LIGHT OF MY- OW- THE LIGHT IF MY FUCKING LIFE- JESUS CHRIST- WAS THAT A FUCKING DOG- YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME-"

He was speaking so loud that the wedding attendees could hear him inside. Eddie stomps his foot after standing back up from walking into another wall.

"tHAT'S NOT FAIR YOU ASSHOLE-"

He does his best to weasel his way through the crowd after stumbling into it, people move away as he passes them, but that doesn't stop him from tripping over Richie's grandmothers feet, just as Richie did earlier. The losers club stands up to follow him as he bursts out the door that Richie had left through. Soon enough, everyone including the priest had wandered outside with the two boys. Richie had continued saying his vows, which prompted Eddie to join in, both eager to wind the competition.

Somehow though, Richie was almost done with his vows, Eddie knew it, Richie knew it, the losers club knew it, and the couples joint families knew it. Suddenly, as Richie was about to walk into another tree, Eddie tackles him to the ground, Richie letting out a screech in reply. Eddie pulls up his blindfold and looks around.

"Ow- what the fuck Eds? Thats cheating!" Richie complains "Tackling is cheating!"

"Richie we're outside." Eddie suddenly says

"Oh and now you're lifting the blindfold too, huh?" Richie raises and eyebrow

"You're dumb." Eddie tells him

"No you." Richie argues

Eddie leans down and kisses Richie, who blindly fumbles to wrap his arms around the shorter boys neck. Richie's mom waves the priest over to them and Bill hurries over to give Richie his glasses.

"Do you, Eddie Kaspbrak, take Richie Toizer to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Eddie replies

"And do you Richie-"

"I do," Richie sharply interrupts

"Well, you may now kiss the groom and be joined in holy matrimony." The priest finishes

Everyone cheers as they share another kiss


	9. [Durarara!!] Unfair [Izaya Orihara/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plotline: Izaya comes to town for a visit! But who is he visiting this time? Or rather, who visits him?
> 
> Gender: Unspecifed
> 
> Song: Simon Curtis - Super Psycho Love

Izaya sprints through the streets, laughter leaving his throat as he just narrowly misses being caught by a vending machine flying in his direction. A loud roar echos through the city around him, a loud roar of his name.

“You need to get better aim, Shizu-chan!” Izaya calls back over his shoulder “You’re starting to disappoint me!”

The loud sound of something large and metal bending in the most unnatural of ways comes off from behind him.

“Then this time,"A voice answers back "I’ll be sure not to miss you, dammed flea!”

Izaya jumps onto the sidewalk a little too excitedly as he continues running. However, just as he passes an alleyway, the sleeve of his fur coat is grabbed, and Izaya is yanked into the dark shade. Yet another vending machine hits the spot he would’ve been sprinting in, and Izaya watches, very amused from where he steadied himself on the wall with his two hands pressed against it in a push-up position.

“In trouble again, Orihara-kun?” A teasing voice whispers into his ear

Izaya turns his attention to your smaller frame, which was against the brick wall, tucked between it and him. The information broker offers a devilish smile as he releases you from the cage he’d made with the arms he’d steadied himself with.

“Ah, [First Name]-chan,” He chimes “Just the person I was looking for.”

He presses his body against yours as he drags a single fingertip down your jawline, watching you carefully as he hunches over.

“I felt a bit lonely back in my office,” He explains “So I figured I’d pay my favorite human a visit.”

You simply smile at him, eyes gleaming with a mischievous twinkle. Your arms wrap around his neck, pulling him further down to your height so that your noses could touch.

“What a coincidence,” You tell him “I felt lonely too, Orihara-kun.”

“Perfect,” He replies, his warm breath touching your lips in the best way as he once again steadied himself on the wall behind you

“Isn’t it, Orihara-kun?”

“And didn’t I tell you that Izaya was just fine?” He teases

“You always do,” You tell him

You stand up on your toes, maneuvering over to his ear. You nibble at the bottom, feeling the goosebumps raise on his neck as you drag your tongue up the edge, blowing lightly on it.

“I-zay-a” You pronounce in a hushed tone, making sure that it was right in his ear

Izaya is quick to push you back against the wall. His lips go to yours in a heated kiss. He wraps both arms around your waist, despite how one makes its way up to your hair, tangling in it. But you do the same as you lightly nip at his bottom lip, only you gently tug at the black locks, earning a soft growl from him. Izaya goes to shed his coat, but not before you slip from his embrace, standing in the light of the alleyway.

“Oops,” You tell him “I slipped.”

Izaya stares at you with pink spread across his cheeks. It was quite clear that he panting though, despite how light it was and his eyes were drooping with lust. You decide to stand there, smiling as you took it all in. His hair was tussled and his coat was slipping down one shoulder just a tad.

“[First Name]-chan,” He begins “That’s not too fair, is it?”

“I don’t think we ever agreed to fair, Orihara-kun.” You reply

You walk over to the sidewalk and cup your hands over your mouth. Izaya has half a mind to ask you what you’re doing before he realizes what it is.

“Shizuo-kun! I found him! He’s over here!” You shout at the top of your lungs

“Izaaayaaaa!” Another long drawn out roar echos through the streets

Izaya gathers himself up and with a small huff, turns on his heels and begins to run once again.


End file.
